


Double Date

by Okikage



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Awkward Dates, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Double Dating, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Horny Teenagers, Lack of Communication, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage
Summary: Hikari and Miyako have recently begun dating, and Hikari decides to take matters into her own hands about the terrible tension between Ken and Daisuke, inviting them on a double date.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Inoue Miyako | Yolei Inoue/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Daiken Discord Server





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't exaaaactly sure how to rate this since there's some uh. boob stuff but it's like, barely there and mostly just them being a liiiiittle bit horny. Mostly its fluffy and angsty and I'm sure you're all shocked

Hikari shuffled through today’s pictures, rapidly punching the next button, every once in a while quickly shifting down to delete before returning to rifling through the images, pixels flying past her.

“What is your class doing for the school festival?” Miyako sat beside her on the bench, not quite leaning into her personal space. They were in school after all. She gave a noncommittal hum as she ran into a rash of images from when Daisuke had stolen her camera during home economics, having finished his work much faster than the rest of them. Delete, delete, delete.

She kept one of her laughing with Takeru that was only a little out of focus.

“Mine’s doing a game station! I’m gonna be running the goldfish tank. Don’t know if we’ll have real fish, though.”

The end of the roll came, a tilted mess of Miyako holding the camera in the sky and getting a shot of her doing a peace sign, most of Hikari’s body cut off by the angle. She smiled and kept it, turning the camera off.

“We’re running a cafe. I think I’ll just be wait staff, nothing fancy.”

“Ah, if only Mimi-onee-san were dressing you. I’d love to see what she came up with.” Miyako waggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Hikari giggle.

“Don’t tempt fate. It could happen.”

Miyako stretched her arms up, letting out a giant yawn and slipping around Hikari’s shoulder, just ever so slightly touching with her fingertips. “You’re so cute, you could wear anything and I’d get flustered.”

“Miyako!” Hikari debated between leaving Miyako’s wandering hands, they really were quite subtle, or tearing away. She ended up half sliding down the bench, Miyako’s hand now tangled in her hair at the nape of her neck. She closed her eyes, the ticklish sensation on the short hairs too much.

“You’re so cuuuuute!”

“We’re in  _ school _ .” Hikari protested, but didn’t stop Miyako from continuing to gently brush at her hair.

Miyako shrugged and leaned back, her skirt flaring over her spread legs. “We’re both girls. It’s not weird.”

Hikari rolled her eyes, yes, technically, nobody  _ knew _ they were dating now, and they’d been touchy-feely as friends, and girls did this kind of thing all the time, but it felt  _ different _ now. Significant.

Also it made her want to jump Miyako and that was a bridge too far on school grounds.

“Do you want to go out Saturday?” She changed the subject, slipping her camera’s lanyard back over her head and letting it hang down her front.

“Yeah! You should ask Daisuke for a recommendation, I hate to admit it but that guy knows how to pick a restaurant.” Miyako fixed one of Hikari’s bangs that had been tousled by the lanyard for her, adding an unnecessary brush against her cheek.

Yes, Daisuke was getting quite in with the local restaurant scene. He dragged Ken to a new place every other weekend, the ones he wasn’t sneaking off to America. Hikari sighed, thinking about her utterly hopeless friends, constantly in each other’s pockets and yet not able to take the step. Not that she blamed them, confessing to Miyako had been. Terrifying. And amazing. And now she had a beautiful, energetic and unbelievably passionate girlfriend. And she wanted the same for Ken.

Hikari had a wonderful idea.

“Miyako? How do you feel about making Saturday...a double date?”

Miyako took a few seconds of confusion, her head cocked to the side and one eye squinting before they widened and her whole face broke into a wide grin.

“Bingo!”

Hikari packed up early that Thursday, risking the ire of Yoshitoki-sensei, because she  _ had _ to be waiting in the genkan when Ken showed up to pick up Daisuke.

Honestly, he came to Odaiba every Thursday instead of going to a club or just. Home. He wasn’t fooling anyone except Daisuke, and possibly himself.

She rushed to the exit, giving a cursory wave as she passed Class 2-2 and Miyako, who shot her a wink and a thumbs up. Her chest expanded, filled with light as she skipped down and threw on her outdoor shoes, lying in wait for Ken.

She didn’t have to wait long. Ken’s crisp polo, a shimmery violet that accented his eyes spectacularly, was easy to spot in the sea of blue jackets even without his extra height. Now to just wait for -

Right on schedule, Daisuke barreled down the stairs two at a time, shouting Ken’s name and barely avoiding hitting an upperclassman Hikari didn’t know with his waving hand.

She stepped out herself, on an intercept course for her oblivious friends. Daisuke leant so far toward Ken his head was almost on his shoulders, and Ken didn’t cringe or push away, leaning imperceptibly closer to Daisuke’s ball of energy.

“Daisuke-kun!” Hikari caught them halfway to the school gates, letting out a snort she tried to turn into a more dignified giggle as they turned in unison.

Those two were always in such perfect sync.

“What’s up, Hikari-chan?”

“Miyako-chan and I were thinking about going out to dinner this Saturday,” she began, choosing her words carefully to spring the trap, “and you’re the expert there.”

Daisuke’s face scrunched, clearly trying to figure out what she meant. “Expert? On what?”

“You need a recommendation for a place, Hikari-chan?” Ken always managed to sound so diplomatic. Hikari struck in the opening.

“Well...you’re just so well-connected, Daisuke-kun. I would love if you could introduce us to one of the chefs you know - and Ken-kun, you can come too, of course.”

“Ah, really?” Daisuke turned a lovely shade of crimson. “I guess I could show you guys a place.”

Ken, however, stiffened, giving Hikari a look like a baby deer in the headlights. “Are you sure you want Daisuke and I...with you?”

“Absolutely.” She smirked up at Ken, sinking the knife in and watching him try not to fall apart.

Daisuke was completely oblivious, rattling on about the best local places the four of them could go.

“...so that’s why we should go to Urawa-sama’s shop!” He finished and Hikari nodded, watching his face split into a big grin.

“Sounds great. We can work out the details tomorrow, I don’t want to take any more of your valuable hangout time.”

Ken looked like she’d kicked him in the shins, straining for normality. “Great! I’ll - see you in two days!” He shouted a little too loud.

He would thank her later. For now, she could go back to her girlfriend and have about an hour before they had to head home and get started on their respective schoolwork.

* * *

That was, possibly, the weirdest conversation Daisuke had ever had with Hikari. And she was constantly being super weird when they all got together to discuss the Digital World.

He wouldn’t have even thought it was that weird, except now Ken was acting Weird, too. Ken was never all that  _ talkative _ , but he’d gone completely silent on their way to the station.

“What do you wanna do today?”

Ken mumbled and shrugged, his arms folding across his chest. Getting stuck in his head wouldn’t do, Daisuke wouldn’t allow it. He brushed his knuckles as nonchalantly as possible against Ken’s side, pulling back and away and whistling innocently when Ken looked up from his intense stare at the ground in front of his feet.

“...We should probably study. You have that english test tomorrow.”

Daisuke laughed uproariously, head thrown back towards the sky. “I don’t need to do that!”

“You did plenty of studying with Emily-san?” Ken said Emily’s name with a hint of something venomous.

“I mean, just talking to her was pretty good studying.”

“How do you think she’s going to feel about you going to dinner with Hikari-chan?”

Daisuke stopped on the sidewalk, hands dropping to his sides. Ken followed suit, ever in tune with him.

“We kinda broke up. Last weekend, when I dropped in through the Gate.”

“Oh.” Ken’s hand haltingly, shaking, found his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Why? Ken had hidden it well enough, but he’d  _ never _ liked Emily. Even when Daisuke had been actively trying to get his best friend and girlfriend to hang out together. Every time had been tense and uncomfortable and Daisuke couldn’t help but feel like he was  _ missing _ something.

Daisuke soaked in the heat of Ken’s hand on his shoulder. When was the last time Ken had initiated touch with him? Too long.

“It’s fine.” Oddly, it  _ was _ fine. He thought he should be. Unhappier? More torn up?

Your first girlfriend breaking up with you was supposed to hurt, wasn’t it?

“So that happened Sunday?” Ken’s  _ why didn’t you tell me earlier _ was loud enough even for Daisuke to pick up on it.

“Yeah. I needed some time.”

Ken squeezed his shoulder once more before letting go. Daisuke had the sudden compulsion to pull Ken close into a crushing hug. So he did.

Ken’s body was so slender, long legs forcing Daisuke to stretch to  _ really _ get around his chest. Even then, his chin barely reached Ken’s shoulder. Daisuke melted into Ken’s arms when he rested soft, hesitant hands on his back.

He’s missed this. Ken had gotten so Weird about hugs since - since he’d started dating Emily. Hopefully they would come back now. This one kept going, on and on, and Daisuke felt as Ken started darting his eyes around, feeling the stares of strangers watching them hold on for too long.

He didn’t want to let go. Ever.

Ken pulled back first, gave him a tired smile. “Guess it’s fine you’re going out with Hikari-chan on Saturday then.”

“Hah! That is  _ not _ a date. It’s just dinner with friends, I mean, you’re coming too.”

“...And Miyako-san.”

“Yeah, see, and Miyako! It’ll be fun.”

Ken remained quiet as they got on the train back to Daisuke’s family apartment, but it wasn’t strained anymore. His usual calm quiet that Daisuke loved to sit and drink in. He grabbed the ring on the other side of Ken, not quite hugging but bracketing him in the corner of the subway door. It was nice.

“Hey you know what’s crazy though?”

“What?” Ken asked Daisuke’s shoes.

“Emily said she was tired of my beard! Like, that was her reason! I don’t even have one!”

* * *

Miyako had to work the night shift Friday, which left Hikari alone in her room with nothing to do with her night off. She shot off a quick message and threw her phone next to her pillow, lying down and staring at the ceiling.

The buzz of the phone had her hovering it about a foot above her face.

_ Whatcha wearing? _

Her eyes crinkled at the edges, typing out an answer.  _ Just my school uniform. _

_ Hot. _

_ How about you? _

_ I’m at work. Use your imagination ;) _

Hikari curled to her side, let her phone sit in front of her instead. Miyako did look mighty cute in that apron getup, bustling about the shop, restocking and running the register. She typed back,  _ is it busy? _

_ Nope. We can...chat if you want (´｡• ω •｡) ♡ _

_ Well in that case, what would you rather be doing right now? _

Hikari undid the knot of her bow, popping open the button below it.

Miyako’s next message came.  _ I’d like to push open your blouse, get my hands under your bra and play with your tits. _

So Hikari did just that, one hand massaging her breast while she used the other to tap out replies to Miyako’s dirty texts. She rubbed her legs together as heat pooled in her belly.

_ My fingers would squeeze you tight, over and over _ Miyako’s words spurned her on, and she pinched her nipple with hard peaks that sent sparks down her spine.

Hikari’s phone buzzed again, and she opened it up expecting another racy message from Miyako. 

Ken’s address came up, and she took her hand off herself, shaking it uselessly in the air. She opened it.

_ Can we talk? _

Hikari sent a quick message telling Miyako something had come up, swung her legs over the edge of her bed and sitting up completely.

_ Of course. What do you need? _

_ I know we’re going out at 7, but can you come over to my place before? I need to discuss some things. _

Hikari hammered out plans to meet Ken early and ‘discuss’ whatever was clearly bothering him before returning to her messages with Miyako.

_ Sorry about the interruption! Now where were we? _

True to her word, Hikari set out for Ken’s house in Tamachi around noon. She was already wearing her date outfit, a very cute ruffle translucent top over her floral tank and some nice shorts perfect for the weather, inwardly bouncing in excitement. Of course, she stood completely still on the actual train itself, making herself as small as possible until she was able to step out and breathe again.

Ken answered the door when she rang, and while most people might not notice the signs, Hikari  _ felt _ the weight he was carrying on his shoulders, the bags under his eyes. He hadn’t even bothered to get out of pajamas yet.

“Hikari-san.” He gave her a slight nod and turned to collapse into the couch without any other greeting.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m not sure I should go tonight.”

She had expected Ken to be reticent, especially given how scared he looked, but this was ridiculous. It was a  _ great _ idea. She huffed and sat beside her brooding friend, curled in on himself quite dramatically. “Nonsense. You have to come.”

“I don’t think I can.” Ken clutched his elbows enough to crease the fabric of his oversized sleeves. “I’m not strong enough.”

“It’s just dinner.”

“Is it?”

Hikari nearly choked. Daisuke was rubbing off on Ken. “Okay. It’s not just dinner. But it’ll be good, for both of you.”

Ken stayed quiet for a while, and when he finally spoke it came out cracked and broken. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m weak! I can’t sit there and pretend to be happy -“ Ken cut himself off with a hiccup and reached for the tissue box on the coffee table.

Hikari let him get it out, fall apart on his own and put himself back together. She went to get some glasses of water for both of them, sipped at her own while Ken did the difficult work of calming down and pretending he hadn’t broken in front of her.

“Why on earth would you need to pretend? Don’t you like going out with Daisuke?” She finally asked once Ken’s back was straightened out and his face was only a little red.

“That’s exactly the problem. I  _ like _ going out with Daisuke.”

Ken’s twisted words were starting to unravel, and it broke Hikari’s heart. Did he really think Daisuke didn’t feel the same way? She took his hand in hers and squeezed.

“Is that really such a bad thing?”

Ken broke apart from her and began pacing around the small room, refusing to look at Hikari. Energy came off him like waves, terrible and staticky, and the situation was rapidly getting out of control. She sprung up, grabbing him back from the brink.

“Ken-kun?”

“Look, you deserve him more than I do, you’re obviously a wonderful person and I’m not, but I can’t  _ watch _ it while I lead Miyako-san on.”

Oh.

“...You’ve made some very incorrect assumptions there, Ken-kun. Sit down.” Hikari led him to the couch and pushed on his shoulders, having to reach up a comical amount and only making him a little shorter than her standing. “You’re going on a date with  _ Daisuke _ tonight.”

She watched the gears turn in his head, his eyes lighting up in understanding. “Wait, are you and Miyako-san...”

She nodded. One friend down, it was probably about time to start telling them. She swallowed nothing when she remembered that involved telling Takeru.

“...He doesn’t think its one.” Ken continued, grasping his knees and staring at them.

“We can...change his mind when we get there.” And tell Daisuke about her own relationship. Much less scary. And honestly, a good opening for nudging him into Ken’s arms.

Ken managed to look in her eyes, giving a wan smile. “So what should I wear?”

* * *

The sunset gleamed across the water as Daisuke crossed the bridge that would lead him to Ken’s. He stopped at its apex, where the wrought iron bent and twisted into a tree pattern, staring out across the river and to The Spot. He smiled at the memory, continuing on the well-worn path he took nearly every week.

He buzzed the intercom in front of 303, grazed his fingertips over the nameplate. When Ken opened the door, his jaw dropped.

Ken fidgeted with the lapels of a gorgeous purple waistcoat layered over one of his favorite grey button ups. He glanced at Daisuke and quirked his lips into a smile before ducking his head, a blush starting to come to the surface.

“Hi,” Ken said with barely enough volume for Daisuke to catch.

“H-hey.”

Daisuke couldn’t stop staring at the lines of Ken’s outfit, the way it hugged his figure and made his lanky body seem even longer.

“You look nice,” he said dumbly, not stepping into the genkan.

“It isn’t too much?”

It probably was. It didn’t matter. Ken could  _ not _ change. For some reason this was extremely important to Daisuke.

“No!” He shouted instead of something coherent. Ken glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Should we head out now?”

“Sure! Yeah. Let’s go!”

“Okay, I’ll tell Hikari-chan.” Ken disappeared into his living room as Daisuke froze.

Hikari was at Ken’s already? Were they planning on going together? That didn’t sit right in Daisuke’s stomach, made it twist and turn every which way. Actually seeing Hikari didn’t help matters, her outfit equally adorable and Daisuke felt suddenly, painfully underdressed. He picked at his printed t-shirt while the three of them set off.

Hikari and Ken walked side by side and that was also wrong. He shoved himself between the two of them, twisting his front towards Ken and forcing their party to take up most of the sidewalk as they all walked together.

“Is this the same place we went a couple weeks ago?” Ken clasped his hands behind his back, a clear signal of him trying to hide his nerves. At least Daisuke wasn’t the only one feeling off kilter.

“Yeah. You - you liked it, right?” Daisuke flicked his eyes towards Ken’s face before fixating on the bit of chest Ken had uncovered, choosing not to button his top button. It wasn’t polite to stare this long.

“Miyako-chan said she’d meet us there.” Hikari had Daisuke swiveling back around to her.

“She did?”

“Yes. I mailed her.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. “Why were you at Ken’s anyway?”

But neither of them replied, Hikari with a cryptic smile and Ken looking down and away with a guilty grimace. Damn these two. They never  _ said _ anything.

Daisuke did his best to keep the conversation going, but even he was feeling really distracted. Mostly by that fucking button. There was no way Ken hadn’t noticed. He should have fixed it.

When they reached the restaurant Daisuke couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Ken’s collar and did it himself, hiding Ken’s soft skin. Ken blushed all the way down to his now hidden neck, following meekly behind Daisuke and toward an open booth.

Daisuke felt irrationally upset at this. So he turned around, walking backwards and watching Ken intently. He looked more presentable all buttoned up, even more dapper than before, and Daisuke felt strangely. Upset at that. Like he’d lost something.

Ken climbed into the booth and then Daisuke remembered there was someone else with them. He stared into Hikari’s sparkling eyes, and she twittered as she slid in the booth opposite from Ken.

He did the only sensible thing and sat right beside Ken, their legs plastered together in the small space. Ken fidgeted, so Daisuke put his hand on his knee, giving it a comforting squeeze, but that just made the fidgeting worse. Usually he could calm Ken down. Something was different with him tonight.

“Sorry I’m late!” Once Miyako joined them, throwing a genial arm around Hikari’s shoulders, things got better. Ken was still acting funny, but  _ better _ .

“You gonna be the cook, Daisuke?” Miyako flipped through the menu as she chatted.

“Huh? For what?”

“For the festival, of course!”

“Oh! Yeah, I will.” He watched Ken’s face fall. “You  _ are _ coming, right, Ken?”

“...Of course.” Ken pretended he hadn’t read the whole menu last time he and Daisuke had come to this place.

“What should I get, Daisuke-kun?” Hikari hadn’t even opened her menu.

Daisuke ended up recommending what everyone should get, and he was sure they’d all like it. They fell into a nice conversation after ordering, though Daisuke couldn’t shake he was missing something. He worked extra hard to relax Ken, but everything he tried only seemed to wind him up further.

Daisuke was debating whether to try a tickle attack even though they were in the middle of Urawa-sama’s shop when Hikari cleared her throat.

“Actually, Daisuke-kun, Miyako-chan and I have something important to tell you.”

“We’re dating!”

It was Daisuke’s turn to freeze. He locked up, eyes darting between his friends’ smiling faces, looking so very happy. Miyako had never taken her arm back from around Hikari’s shoulders.

Daisuke realized he was doing the same maneuver to Ken. He felt every little movement from him with their connection points, and he hadn’t even reacted to the news.

“Uhhh...that’s great!” He tried to return their smiles. “How...how long you been together?”

“Just a couple weeks now.”

“We could tell them the story, if that’s okay with you, Miyako-chan.”

Miyako scratched her face with a lopsided grin. “It’s kinda embarrassing...”

“For both of us, really.”

Miyako relaxed at Hikari’s words and gestured with a flourish of her free hand. “Then go right ahead. Tell the story.”

“Well, I’ve been...harboring feelings for Miyako-chan for a while now...”

* * *

Hikari adjusted her bangs for the fifth time, trying to make sure they stayed in the perfect shape that accentuated her face just right. She stared at the crumpled note in her hands. She couldn’t just give this to Miyako, she would have to. Talk.

In times like these, she really missed the moments Miyako managed to drag her out of her shell with their Jogress, force her to confront things head-on like Miyako was so adept at.

She crumpled the note up completely and walked with purpose down the stairs to the second-year classrooms, hesitating on the threshold once again.

“Oh, hey, Hikari-chan!” Miyako spotted her from her desk, packing up her bag and waving Hikari inside.

“Miyako-san.” Hikari followed her movements with a stare as Miyako finished collecting her books and materials for tonight’s homework, openly staring at the way she bent and flit around the room.

“Want to go somewhere? I’ve got some time this afternoon,” Miyako asked as she clicked her bag shut, slinging it over her shoulder.

This wasn’t at all Hikari’s plan. She grabbed it and ran. “Of course! There’s a coffee shop I’ve been meaning to try not far from here, let’s catch up.”

Miyako followed her, linking their arms together in a friendly gesture that made Hikari want to melt into her. She maintained her composure up until Miyako threaded their fingers together, a deep blush developing.

“You okay? You’re looking super hot.”

“I’m - fine.” Hikari managed to choke out as she fought to gain control of herself again, let Miyako’s hand go even though she never wanted to.

When they had found a seat in the corner, settled together with twin cups of fancy tea between them, Hikari managed to relax. It was so easy to just sit here and talk about nothing with Miyako, so easy to fall into their easy pattern of friendship.

“Miyako.” She interrupted a tirade about the latest of Miyako’s programs going bust with a hand over hers where it rested on the tabletop.

Miyako stilled for once in her life, looking from Hikari’s hand trapping her own to her face. “Huh?”

“Miyako-san, I...I like you,” she just blurted out.

“I like you too!”

“I mean - I like you, romantically,” Hikari took deep breaths in and out, had to maintain control. “Would you like to go out.”

“Oh,” Miyako said and she tried not to read into that, give her space and time to finish the thought. Then, “Oh. Uh. Wow.”

Hikari gulped and took her hand back, only for Miyako to grab it with both of hers. “Of  _ course _ I’ll go out with you! Does - does that make us - girlfriends?”

That broke her. Hikari felt tears falling down her face and pulled Miyako into a hug.

* * *

The table fell silent after Hikari finished her story. Miyako grew redder and redder as it went on, and as usual it fell on Daisuke to keep the conversation going.

“That. Is so. Cute!” He clapped his hands to his face, smiling widely at his two friends. The way Hikari leaned into Miyako’s arm slung over her made it all even cuter.

Ken let out a deep sigh, deflating next to him. He gave him a sidelong glance.

“I’m really happy for you two.” He found that it was true. Hikari had always deserved the world, and she’d picked Miyako. She was really lucky.

“You are?” Miyako tilted her head to the side and Daisuke ground his teeth a bit.

“You don’t have to sound so surprised!”

“Well... it’s just...” Miyako trailed off, and Daisuke growled, ready to go on a tirade and dig into her. He was in elementary school. He hadn’t even  _ done _ anything regarding Hikari since then -

Ken’s hand clasped his knee, Daisuke’s head immediately swiveling to look at him. His eyes shone with something Daisuke couldn’t quite place, his sweet smile making Daisuke melt inside. All the fire and rage disappeared.

“That was a long time ago,” he said to Miyako while continuing to look at Ken nodding at him encouragingly.

“Cool, cool.”

“How is your part-time job going, Miyako-san?” Ken managed to steer the whole conversation away from relationships and crushes and things that were totally in the past.

Ken was such a good friend. Pretty terrible wingman, but that was fine. He let the conversation about whatever computer shit Miyako was doing lull him, watching as Hikari became more openly affectionate after their revelation.

He’d never seen her like this, open and happy, fully engaged. It made his heart swell.

Ken’s hand was still on his knee. He covered it with his own, watching as his hair swayed with his laughter at something Hikari had said. Ken’s laugh was infectious, so Daisuke joined in.

Their ramen arrived not long after, and Daisuke delved into his bowl, devouring the chashu first before moving on to the vegetables and other toppings. He started slurping the broth at a slightly more sedate pace upon realizing everyone else had barely made a dent in their bowls.

Ken’s bowl was the worst. He looked like he hadn’t touched it. Miyako was spoon-feeding Hikari, clearly the culprit for what was slowing  _ them _ down so much.

Actually, that wasn’t a bad idea. On impulse, Daisuke grabbed a mushroom from Ken’s bowl, held it to his lips. Ken squeaked, eyes like dinner plates.

“What are you doing?”

“C’mon, eat up.”

Ken complied, lips wrapping around Daisuke’s chopsticks. The room felt way hotter than it should be. He needed a fan. Ken swallowed, his neck moving up and down tantalizingly.

He put his chopsticks down and drank some more broth. That was weird. Why had he done that.

Miyako and Hikari were dating, it wasn’t weird.

Miyako and Hikari were dating.

They were out to dinner and Miyako and Hikari were dating.

“This is a date!” He clanged his bowl onto the table. Ken had been right!

“Well duh.” Miyako twirled her own chopsticks before returning her attention to Hikari.

“Why did you invite me and Ken on your date?”

_ Ken _ curled away from him and pushed into the corner. Annoyance flared up within him, making Ken uncomfortable always sucked. He hated when he accidentally did it, hated even more when other people did it.

“Aren’t you having fun?” Hikari wasn’t even looking at him, she was staring at  _ Ken _ .

“I was - I am - oh I get it! You wanted to do something special to tell us.” He nodded and watched as Ken refused to uncurl. “Honestly, you could have just said something at school.”

“Oh but this is much more fun.” Hikari accepted another dainty sip of the ramen from Miyako, waggling her eyebrows at Ken for some reason, whose whole face went red.

“Are you okay, Ken?”

Ken mumbled something he couldn’t hear. What was wrong with him? Surely the girls’ revelation didn’t make him  _ this _ uncomfortable. Hikari was clearly teasing him about something, but Daisuke had long ago stopped trying to guess what Hikari and Ken were ever talking about with their secret glances and roundabout words, so many ways to say nothing.

The problem was because it was Hikari. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to know, he wanted to know what Ken was thinking at all times, but he had a terrible track record getting any info out of Ken about what they talked about. The first time Daisuke had worried Ken thought he was using their friendship to try and get info on how to Date Hikari. The second Ken had said some cryptic shit about how he didn’t want to drag Daisuke to the ocean. He loved the ocean!

Daisuke wracked his brain, placed a hand on Ken’s thigh to try and comfort him like he had done for Daisuke earlier, but Ken flinched his leg away and kicked the table leg, making all their bowls shudder. Ken’s was the only one still full enough to slosh a bit over, and they all scrambled to get some napkins and mop it up.

“I’m sorry, so sorry,” Ken rambled on, continuously apologizing as he stared at the spot on the table he was cleaning.

“Hey, it’s fine,  _ I’m _ sorry I startled you.” He avoided screaming for Ken to tell him why he was so startled. “Let’s finish eating.”

He watched Ken pick up the ingredients from his bowl, chew oh so slowly. Laughter from Miyako had Ken almost choking -

Wait. Of course. Ken had never been on a date before. He claimed he didn’t have time, with all his studying, but even Jou-senpai had a girlfriend in High School. Well, that was different then. A little bit of teasing about him refusing to date the hundreds of girls knocking on his door was fine.

“So who you gonna take on the double date, Ken?”

The atmosphere instantly turned frosty. Both Miyako and Hikari turned icy gazes on him. It wasn’t the best joke in the world, but it didn’t deserve this reception. Daisuke huffed, crossing his arms.

“What is wrong with you guys? I’m just joking! I know Ken is waiting until college.”

That just made it worse. Miyako started, “You cannot be  _ this _ stup-“ Hikari elbowed her in the side.

“What Miyako was  _ trying _ to say is - “ Hikari’s face took on that bland smile she gave pushy strangers. “ - who will  _ you _ take, Daisuke-kun? On the next one?”

“...What does that mean?”

“I think I should go home.” Ken had been so quiet that hearing his voice made Daisuke’s heart jump.

“Don’t go, Ken-kun.” Hikari laid her tiny hand over Ken’s on the tabletop, only stopping him because Ken was far too polite to just pull away.

“You can’t leave!” Daisuke shouted loud enough the table nearest them glanced their way. Ken couldn’t  _ leave _ him with the two girls being all lovey-dovey at each other! He needed him.

“I’m...not feeling well.”

That much was obvious from his face, the way it twisted up, his nose and eyes wrinkled, looking like he was trying not to cry. Daisuke had to fix it. He scooted closer to Ken, wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Ken fell into him, head hitting his shoulder like it had hundreds of times before, warm and soft. He ran his fingers through Ken’s perfect smooth hair, pulling him into a side hug. “What’s wrong?”

Usually, this was when Ken would start to come around, open up to him about whatever was bothering him so they could talk through it. So he could help. This time, Ken pulled back, pushing against Daisuke’s chest with both hands and forcing his arms down.

“Let me out.”

“C’mon, Ken!”

“Please, Daisuke.” Ken looked at him through unshed tears. “I need to leave.”

“What you need to do is tell me what’s wrong!”

Ken tried to pull back, so Daisuke moved further into the booth, squishing him completely into the corner.

“Talk to me,” he repeated.

Ken twisted up into the corner, trying his best not to touch Daisuke. Daisuke loved how Ken accepted, welcomed his casual affection before, loved touching and hugging and holding him. Having it spurned sent a jolt of pain through his heart. He was so quiet Daisuke barely heard him whisper, “I can’t.”

“What do you mean you  _ can’t _ ?”

They talked about everything. They even talked about the bad stuff, the darkness trying to claw its way into Ken’s head that Daisuke wanted nothing more than to be able to physically smack it away somehow. He loved being able to be Ken’s rock, being a safe place for him to feel and express himself when the world became too much for him. Daisuke wanted to keep Ken safe, hold him close and really  _ listen _ and be heard in turn.

What about dating could possibly be so bad he couldn’t  _ tell _ him?

“Please let me leave.” Ken closed his eyes, clasped his hands so hard they turned from pale to an unhealthy white.

Fuck, he was trapping Ken. That was probably why he was freaking out, actually.

“...Okay.” Daisuke slid out of the booth and watched as Ken gathered himself, keeping his eyes down the whole time he made a hasty retreat across the restaurant and out the front door.

“I’m going to follow him.” Hikari stood and suddenly he was alone with Miyako, who was giving him a penetrating glare.

“...What?” Daisuke broke the tense atmosphere.

“You aren’t going to follow too? What’s up with that.”

“Did you miss how uncomfortable he was? I can’t  _ add _ to that.” As much as he wanted to follow, to keep pushing until Ken bloomed like a flower in front of him and fell into his arms, that wasn’t what Ken  _ needed _ .

“You were right, you know. To chase him back then.” Miyako leaned back, taking up practically the whole bench and looking like she didn’t have a care in the world. “And you should chase him now.”

He didn’t  _ chase _ Ken back in Elementary School. That was ridiculous. He just wanted to be near him, see and feel the kind soul he’d gotten a glimpse of. So maybe he’d been kind of pushy. That was what Ken had  _ needed _ then. They were so in sync, Daisuke knew Ken better than anyone, knew what he needed. Not that that was helping tonight.

Maybe...maybe he should chase after him. He couldn’t just sit here and stew and wonder how to help Ken, he had to go actually do it. He didn’t even say a word to Miyako as he stood and followed Ken and Hikari’s path out.

He turned right instinctually, following the hum of his heart as it sought out its partner. Something was upsetting Ken, he just  _ knew _ it, and he couldn’t let it go on any longer. When he turned the corner he saw Ken slumped against the wall, Hikari patting his shoulder. He caught the last bit of their conversation.

“-doesn’t like me. Not like that.”

“You’re catastrophizing, Ken-kun. You should tell him.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Why the  _ hell _ not?”

Daisuke had never heard Hikari so angry, incandescent and wild. He stopped his march toward them, ducking into an alcove. They were so absorbed in each other and their conversation they hadn’t spotted him.

“I can’t lose him, Hikari-san. I can’t - risk it.”

“You wouldn’t lose him.”

“But everything would be  _ different _ . After he said no.”

“You keep making some very big assumptions.”

Ken had a crush on someone? A guy he liked so much he - Daisuke’s heart clenched for no reason in particular. Maybe he shouldn’t be listening to this. Ken would have had plenty of opportunities previously to tell Daisuke about this guy.

Not that Ken said much of anything when Daisuke brought up girls and dating. He would mostly nod and be his usual encouraging self, bolstering Daisuke’s confidence. Before there actually was one in the picture and he went oddly cold.

“It’s not an assumption. It’s a fact.” Ken straightened and shuffled around like he was looking for a way to finish the conversation and escape. “Do you really think he wouldn’t confess if he felt anything?”

“I just think you should have more faith in Daisuke-kun.”

His own name reverberated in his ears. Ken liked...him? That couldn’t be right. People like Ken didn’t like people like Daisuke. They were in completely different leagues.

It was just luck that Ken was his friend at all. Dumb luck and chance that someone so sweet and kind poured that kindness into him, supported him with every ounce of their being.

Oh but if Ken did feel that way, and Daisuke could kiss him while holding him tight, run his hands up and down and under his clothes, how wonderful would that be. It had never been an option, never even a consideration.

Ken was far too good for him.

“I'm sorry, Hikari-san. Please give my apologies to Miyako-san and Daisuke as well.” And with that, Ken had escaped Hikari, walking further down the sidewalk.

Daisuke had to chase after him. He did have the practice.

“Ken!” He caught up with Ken on the small bridge with the tree decoration, catching Ken’s hand as he turned.

“Daisuke?” Ken’s hands were smooth from the weird vanilla lotion he sometimes used, cold in Daisuke’s warm grip.

“Ken - I -“ Now that he was here, Daisuke had no idea what to say.  _ I heard you talking to Hikari-chan _ ? Messed up. But he had to say something.

“...You didn’t have to leave.” Ken’s cheeks grew a little pink, lit up by the streetlight right above them and casting shadows every which way.

“Of course I did. I want to be with you.”

Ken let him keep holding his hand, stared at the ground so Daisuke couldn’t see his expression at all anymore. “Hikari-san and Miyako-san are your friends too.”

“And you’re my  _ best _ friend. It wouldn’t be any fun third-wheeling them anyway.”

That at least earned Daisuke a slight chuckle. He swelled with pride as he listened to the chiming of Ken’s sweet laugh.

“I told you it was a date.”

“Ken...” Daisuke swept the bangs keeping him from seeing behind Ken’s ear, thumbing at the shell and keeping his hand there, resting against the side of Ken’s head. “Was it a date?”

“Of course it was. They told us.”

Daisuke pressed closer, feeling Ken stiffen and lock up, craning his neck up and getting up his tip-toes to try and reach Ken’s face. He could feel Ken’s shallow breaths, his fluttering heart rattling against his rib cage like a bird trying to escape.

“What about for us?”

“No. It wasn’t.” Ken stepped back once, twice, coiled in a way Daisuke had seen hundreds of times on the soccer field.

“It could have been.” He followed, grabbing the back of Ken’s head and his hip in a desperate attempt to keep him from running away. “If you want it to be.”

Ken gulped, still a wound up mess of nerves, a couple of tears escaping. “Do you mean it?”

“Yeah. Of course I do.”

Ken’s hands snaked between the two of them, finding Daisuke’s shoulders and pulling him closer instead of away this time. Daisuke did the only thing he could think to, closing the small gap between them and kissing Ken with all his might.

Ken moved hesitantly, letting Daisuke lead as he felt the shape of their mouths slot together. He pulled back slightly, only for Daisuke to rein him back in, deeper this time, Daisuke’s tongue flicking out and tasting the richness of the broth off Ken’s saliva. Ken made up for an obvious lack of practice with enthusiasm, following Daisuke’s tongue as he pressed deep until the breeze of someone else on the quiet street hurrying past them shook them both out of it.

Ken looked equal parts mortified and pleased as he pulled back, chuckling nervously.

“Is this...are you sure?”

In lieu of a response, Daisuke pulled Ken back into another kiss he relaxed into.

He needed to keep kissing Ken forever. Now that that was an option.


End file.
